


春别

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: farewell to my love
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Yamashita Tomohisa





	春别

[壹]  
大正 京都

山下摩挲着书的背脊，手指干燥到麻木，浅棕长衫沿着架子垂下。细微的小疵钻进指腹的息肉里，没有感觉。尽管是清晨，店里依然点了几盏烛灯。淡淡的麝香不是雍容华贵到让人窒息，如迷迭化在心里面。  
但是山下依然有些难过，说不清楚的难过。  
偌大的书店已经属于自己了，别无所求。

亮，你会来吗？

整个书店有两层，上层大都是典籍经书，还有残留下的漫长时间余味。每次客人需要参观的时候，山下总不敢上去，一到楼上便打喷嚏，或是目眩。除非是那个人，否侧这一工作就交给能干的手越。  
“店长，不用来的这么早，我都……”  
“没关系，你先忙吧。”山下温柔的说道。一边拿过帐簿，翻了几眼就皱眉了。经济方面的东西他不太懂，堆积的数字比满纸的文字还要繁琐，仔仔细细看了第一页山下觉得眼睛有些疼，自然没兴趣看了。只是赤字的累加让他感到稍稍刺眼，亮对自己说没关系的，是真的吗？  
他靠着仿古的书架，书卷气一阵一阵，几乎是要沉浸在这个世界里了。  
他不能。

对于这家书店，山下几乎付出了全部心血，物质也好，精神也好。和原店主谈价的那三个月他永远不会忘记，繁复的协议，需要一遍一遍逐字逐句的修改才可得双方的认可。  
好不容易签完了合同，接下去难关是更加复杂的装修工程。偏偏生来敏感体质的山下对刺鼻的油漆气味毫无抵抗力，昏倒在半新的店里好几次。

但是一切都过去了。  
有那个人和自己一起面对。

长时间劳累之后遗留的精神衰弱，使山下看上去总有些睡眠不足。早上醒来时连眼睛都很难睁开，尽管力图把眼袋遮去也显得徒劳，山下对着镜子默默叹气。

用完早餐后回到书店的办公室，准备开业。手越已经把最近的进货目录誊写好了，卷纸上的墨香，才是山下最眷恋的。从少年时代，不善于与外界交流的他便希望有朝一日，能拥有自己的世界。  
而亮，是那个替自己做到这一切的人。

快近休业时，锦户亮奔跑着走进山下的店子，喘得不行，和书店古朴的气质格格不入。幸好客人大都散去了，没有多大影响。不知情的手越看着亮不知该说什么，只得先请他坐在书店一角的小圆桌，那是山下执意辟出的空间，提供茶点咖啡。临近傍晚，夕阳落满桌椅，斜斜的人影看上去孤单不已。  
亮记起了山下曾对他说过想象中的场景，可是转换到商人利益为上的思想，便不那么美好。当时亮立即给了山下结论劝他放弃这个想法。  
“会亏本对店长期发展也不利。”  
“你有什么期待？”  
后来山下没听亮的建议，执意辟出了‘休息区’。

“那家伙总是想做什么就做什么。”亮自言自语道，心里暗暗好笑。  
“请问……客人您……”手越忍不住开口道。  
“啊，对不起，我是店长的朋友。”  
“是么。”  
浓重的关西口音，手越害怕会听不懂方言，转身去叫山下。

“锦户亮么？”山下慢慢踱出房间。

亮。  
轻轻念。

[贰]  
他毫不犹豫拉起他的手腕，却没有直接触碰手心。

直接叫了马车，而不是过去那样找个安静的地方小叙一会，慢慢捉摸这一长夜要在何处消磨。  
“手越，店拜托你了。”  
“啊，店长……”  
山下从车篷里探出头来，略微弯起嘴角。像是被震慑到般，手越不再多问些什么了。

忽然安静的只能听到马蹄的疾步，铁蹄有节奏的掷在地上清脆的响声。并不用看车外的风景，单单听周围的杂谈便能分辨到底在哪儿。  
在漆黑的车篷下，山下闭上眼。他不常注意亮的表情。大概是一样的严肃吧，即使他的呼吸近在身边，如此轻易便触及到，就好像他们永远不会谈到那几个字，彼此的呼吸大概永远都不会融合在一起。  
其实他们挨得很近，后来亮想就算大大方方的握住山下的手也没关系，可是每每想伸出双手，总觉得缺了些什么，重又收回了手。

已经这样好几年了。

是年山下二十六岁，锦户亮二十七岁。自十三岁从私塾念书偶尔一次聊天相识的十几年来不曾断过联系，总会有一个人先主动，正因如此才会感到这段岁月不算太漫长。

十三年，山下轻轻叹了一句。和亮在一起的时间几乎占据了他生命的一半，以后甚至会超过这另一半。  
“亮又会怎么想？他是商人，对数字该比我敏感……或许不值一提吧。”  
“亮？”  
“嗯？”  
“没什么。”  
呆子，有话就不说。亮好不容易忍住没说出来，其实那也是他性格的一部分因素，所以也会厌恶别人这么做吧。

马车在三船町口停下。  
亮和山下走进了最近的酒楼，亮事先定了单间。坐定后酒菜就上来了，连艺人都比以往早许久进来，老板在一边介绍这是新出师的小艺妓，今天是她的初演。  
山下一眼就看透女孩白面后那张素净的脸，看她的眼睛，第一次见客人的羞涩逃不过。兴许还没经太多世事就被卖进了酒楼，为了谋生才练技艺。  
“先来段最简单的怎么样？”介绍完一大通后，老板提议道。  
“嗯，也好。”亮呷了一小口酒，“唱你最拿手的。”  
艺妓浅浅鞠了一躬，当是礼节。朝着旁边的师傅轻轻说道，“拜托了。”

纵有千万琴弦被拨动，发出纠心的缠结。艺妓开始合着节奏唱道，  
“祗园精含钟声响……  
诉说世事本无常…….  
…… ……”  
她用一种几近最不爱惜嗓子的唱法，坚持完整首曲子。本来不对新人抱希望的亮，眼前一新，那是超出他的表演。  
“不要停，接着唱。”  
三弦琴在流浪艺人的指下开始狂舞，艺妓愈加拔高了声线。  
山下只顾陪着亮喝酒，一杯一杯，没有尽头。在清酒的效力下，眼前逐渐模糊。山下有些支持不住，曲胳支在矮桌上。  
随着尖细歌声的兴起，整个房间宛如鬼魅丛生。再也分不清谁是谁，你是我，那么我也是你。  
“山下？”摆了摆和服长袖，看着最终灌醉的山下倒在桌边。

连唱数曲的艺妓已回去了，空气里还残留着先前的狂乱。  
亮抱起山下在居间里铺了简单床铺，先让山下安睡。

而他毫不疲倦，一刻不停的注视着身边的人。

[叁]  
“宿醉得好厉害。”似乎每和亮去一次祗园，就会喝酒喝得好不自醒。山下扬起和服长长的袖子，仔细的嗅着昨天残留下的痕迹。  
已不在酒楼里，和室的拉门被打开。手越端着水，小心的跪坐在一边，把东西放下。  
“手越啊，我睡了多久。”  
“刚好正午。锦户先生送店长您回来后，一直在楼下等着，支持不住了才小睡一会，大概想等您醒来吧。”  
“亮一直在楼下？”听到这话，山下稍稍感到不好意思，麻烦手越在单房里加卧具也不是不可以。毕竟认识那么久了，再说客气的话就显得虚伪。但是为了等自己酒醒，居然全心全意的等在厅里。已经进入早春了，可是在没有暖气的大厅里，待上一会就会觉得冷，更何况是一夜。山下越想越过意不去，来不及穿上外套，就拉开和室的门奔下楼去。  
“店长……”  
“亮，亮。”山下急忙拍醒伏在长桌边小寐的亮，抓起身边挂在椅子上的外套，帮亮披上。  
“你醒了？”  
这句话应该是我来问吧，像是被将军的山下坐在亮身边。  
“应该还很倦吧，我叫手越去铺……”  
“不用了。看到你醒了就好。”亮摆摆手，随即揉了揉眼睛就算醒神，“商社那边还有许多文件要看，这个月月底的结余账本也没做完，现在回去还来得及。”  
“这样……”说什么挽留的话才好，山下习惯性的把手插进衣袖里，才发现连自己挽留的立场都没有。  
“抱歉啊，昨天要你陪我去那种地方，害你连店都晚开了。”  
“这…….店里都是交给手越的，我只是去找些好看的书而已。”  
“手边有吗？我去的时候可以在电车上看。”一抬起头，两人的视线完全交叠在一块，山下真是觉得亮一点都没变，除了少年的脸庞长开了，依旧保持着原来的心。  
而自己呢……  
“有一本小传，写人鬼的，是手抄本。”山下从桌上的书里抽出一本。  
“谢啦，回来时会来这儿的。”亮把小书收在口袋里，明朗的笑容使山下感觉到真切的温暖。目送着亮的背影渐渐消失在街的尽头，山下回到书店，在书架上放上新购置的古籍，仔细的核对书目，只为了消磨漫长的午后。在书堆里待上半天，就会染上书特有的纸香，亮大概是喜欢这种味道的，山下想。  
“店长，锦户先生倒在外面。”  
“什么，亮！”  
一听到亮出事完全慌了神的山下跑到店外，手越帮忙扶起亮。山下轻轻碰了亮的额头，烫得和火烧不相上下。  
“烧得那么厉害。”回想起正午亮睡在大厅里的情景，山下意识到一定是着了凉才引起发烧的。  
又是我害了你啊。。。  
把亮抱进卧室，替他严严实实的盖紧被子才算安心，又吩咐手越去买药买冰。安排完这一切，山下自己也出了一身汗，无力的跪在亮身边。只有这个时候能肆无忌惮的注视着亮，先前在私塾念书就一直是亮的同桌，读闷了古文就偷偷看看亮，不管他正在做什么。其他学生并不理解事实上山下出于好感的心情，反倒是送他‘小呆’诸如此类的绰号，偶尔也会被亮吐槽。  
是多么的喜欢，能够在十多年中始终如一。这样的坚持只有山下一个人明白，永远在一起的奢望他没想过。  
能远远看着喜欢的人，已然成为一份幸福。  
山下循着亮呼吸的节奏，轻轻吻了亮的唇。

那一夜初樱盛开，从南方一路向北绽放。  
原来这场春别，来得太迟。

[肆]  
“太好了，烧终于退了。”  
不知是换了第几盆冰水，山下庆幸自己的努力没有白费。  
“山下…….”  
“…….”在那一瞬间山下不知该说什么好，绞着手巾愣在那里。浓稠的像雾一般的空气横亘在两人之前，看得清彼此，却抓不住彼此。这是一本书里写到的，此刻山下算是真切感受到了，他衷心的祈求时间停滞，即使让他的生命停止也无妨。  
亮支撑着手肘起身，轻轻碰到山下的手腕，山下一惊，拧干的手巾又‘啪’得掉入水中，细小的水珠溅得四周都是。“对不起，…….”  
“为什么？”  
“嗯？”  
“为什么说对不起？”毕竟睡了太久，亮的声音听上去有些虚，浮在半空中，似乎随时都会断线。  
“我…….只是…….”  
“店长，桥本先生来送货了。”这时手越突然隔着纸门说道。镇定了下情绪，山下没多说什么就离开了。当下亮就觉得他再也不会回头了，他想知道究竟是什么隔在两人中间，横亘着的是怎样的距离。

因为失去着，记忆也变得鲜明。亮记得在这家小书店尚处于筹划之时，常和山下去街头的小咖啡馆商讨着店面的设计问题，抑或抛开一切事务畅谈未来。  
那个时候亮试探着用最含蓄的口气问山下要不要在一起试试看，不知是真没听懂还是觉得这份感情不该因此外露，山下慢悠悠的啜了口咖啡，说太晚了。  
几年后不再年轻的他们，有了各自的事业，依然相互扶持着，却不知到底抱着怎样的心情面对彼此。

看看山下忙着搬书的背影，亮催了催手越去帮忙，自己从后门返回商社。刚进门就被社长拉去，说要到涵馆那儿去和一位客户签一份相当重要的合同。  
“人手可能不够，你自己再雇几个人去吧。”

傍晚回书店看望山下的时候，一不小心把这件事说漏了嘴，山下笑笑说其实亮你什么都瞒不了我的，看着你的眼睛就可以了。  
“让手越跟你一块去吧。”  
“怎么行，你明明很忙的。”  
“忙一些才好，”山下说到这时，亮在山下眼睛里寻到了一丝落寞。  
“现在客人不多，我一个人也没关系的。再说，才去半个月而已。”  
亮想说什么，又有什么容不得他驳斥。  
直到有一天他们都开始明白真正的爱未必近在身边，即使很遥远也没关系。

京都至涵馆的路程不算太短，亮在心里默默暗示自己时间过得是多么迅速。途经青森寺，忍耐不了心中烦躁的亮走入寺庙，静静坐了会。还意外地被允许可以抽一张签，亮满不在乎的拿了一张，随手就放进衬衣袋里，又接着赶路。

山下不习惯亮不在的午后，不知不觉就熬到了深夜。有些厌恶昏暗光线的他，在房间里点上了几支蜡烛，窗门被小心的关好。  
总觉得亮没有去函馆，不过是在商社加班晚了，还会回来。山下靠着桌沿趴着浅睡等待，每天都会等。  
那一天山下睡得比任何时候都要深，以至于起身都没注意到手边的蜡烛。砰得掉落于地，洒落的烛油拉出了一条好看的弧线，火势因此猛增，徒然跃起。神志立刻清醒的山下，扯下和服的长摆袖，但完全没有减小火势，眼看周围就要被大火包围，一瞬间山下就想死在这里吧。不一会火就会烧到外厅的书店，无论如何都是灭不了的。  
才烧了不过半分钟，浓烟就呛进咽喉里。山下控制住呼吸，想了想大概和亮再无见面机会，轻轻的期愿着。便快速绕过了几层火圈挣扎着向外面奔去。  
这场大火空前的盛大，一直烧，不一会就蔓延到书店，烧到一无所有，事后甚至连搜救工作都很难展开。

听到京都发生火灾的消息时候，亮依然在青森。合同里一些协议还未和对方达成一致，原本预备慢慢磨蹭，商社的通知函也如期收到。  
他疯了似的冲出和屋，不顾猛烈倾泻下的时雨企求司机开车直达三条。手越好脾气解释说，下了那么大的雨，路况不明，一定会出事的。  
“我要你开车，你听不懂吗！”亮吼道，渐渐支持不住跪在磅礴的大雨中，雨水从他的背脊淌下是温和却蜿蜒的曲线，被冷水侵袭的手指渐渐发红。

后来，看了新闻，亮依旧后悔。

十天后顺利签完合同加急赶回的亮面对的是残破的离骸，以及警方冰冷的结论。  
“实在抱歉，店主没能找到。”总警长脱帽致礼就离开了，剩下的警员依旧留下清理现场。被烧成残骸的书店，只有坚实的房梁可以辨析，到处都是书页焚烧后所散发的焦味，路过的行人一经这儿就加快脚步，压根就想不到这原本是个多么安静的店子。  
“山下…….山下…….”无法接受现实的亮脚跟一软差点摔了下去，幸好手越扶着他的肩。好一会才清醒不少。  
“去那儿的竹亭坐一会吧。”  
“好……好。”  
暖暖的风吹着亭子周围的竹树，亮方才意识到天气的微妙转变。刚刚坐定，亮只觉得心中烦闷难耐，原来自己没有办法不在乎他，这件事情从一开始他就知道了。  
“为什么不看看先前抽到佛揭？”手越说道。  
“在青森寺求的？”  
“是啊。其实，我想店长应该还活着。”  
“真的是那样的话，就足够了。”我要你活着，这是亮最后的坚持。他伸手从西装内袋里，拿出小纸封。  
薄薄的佛揭上字体精致，亮忽然觉得回到了最初的一刻。

[伍]  
“祗园精含钟声响，  
诉说世事本无常，  
婆罗双树花生色，  
盛者必衰若沧桑，  
骄奢主人不长久，  
好似春夜梦一场，  
强梁霸道终殄灭，  
恰如风前尘土扬……“

亮走出竹亭，才发现这一场春别刚好落下终幕。

END  
2008-5-24

这原本并不是给他们的故事，只是觉得是那么相适。


End file.
